thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 8
Die achte Staffel der TV-Serie war die erste von HiT Entertainment und brachte einige Veränderungen mit sich. Die 26 Episoden wurden 2004 von Michael Angelis in England und von Michael Brandon in Amerika erzählt. Seit Staffel 8 ist der deutsche Erzähler der TV-Serie Sky du Mont. Episoden # Thomas und die Tuba (Thomas and the Tuba) # Percy wird laut (Percy's New Whistle) # Diesels großer Irrtum (Thomas to the Rescue) # Henry und der Wunschbaum (Henry and the Wishing Tree) # James fühlt sich prächtig (James Gets a New Coat) # In letzter Sekunde (Thomas Saves the Day) # Percys großer Irrtum (Percy's Big Mistake) # Thomas, Emily und der Schneepflug (Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough) # Thomas platzt vor Neugier (Don't Tell Thomas) # Emilys neue Strecke (Emily's New Route) # Thomas und das Feuerwerk (Thomas and the Firework Display) # Gordon sagt, wo's lang geht (Gordon Takes Charge) # Blitzblank (Spic and Span) # Edward der große (Edward the Great) # Reif für den Schrottplatz? (Squeak, Rattle and Roll) # Geteilter Spaß ist doppelter Spaß (Thomas and the Circus) # Thomas macht fast alles richtig (Thomas Gets it Right) # Emily hat's eilig (As Good as Gordon) # Fisch (Fish) # Nettigkeit siegt (Emily's Adventure) # Halloween (Halloween) # Du schaffst das, Toby! (You Can Do It, Toby!) # James übertreibt (James Goes To Far) # Thomas ist verwirrt (Chickens to School) # Alle warten auf Thomas (Too Hot for Thomas) # Percy und der fliegende Teppich (Percy and the Magic Carpet) Songs * Lokomotiven-Appell * Sounds * Emily * Surprises * A World Around You * Determination * Patience * Ode to Gordon Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Arthur * Spencer * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry und Bert * Salty * Annie und Clarabel * Bertie * Elizabeth * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Bauer McColl * Sodor Blass Kappelle * Murdoch (Redet nicht) * Trevor (Redet nicht) * Lady Hatt (Redet nicht) * Alicia Botti (Redet nicht) * Der Herzog und die Herzogin von Boxford (Reden nicht) * Henrietta (Nebenrolle) * George (Nebenrolle) * Caroline (Nebenrolle) * Butch (Nebenrolle) * Tigermotte (Nebenrolle) * Stephen Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Bridget Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Frau Kyndley (Nebenrolle) * Jem Cole (Nebenrolle) * Jeremiah Jobling (Nebenrolle) * Bauer Trotter (Nebenrolle) * Die Imbissfrau (Nebenrolle) * Nancy (Nebenrolle) * Cyril der Nebelmann (Nebenrolle) * Die Geschichtenerzählerin (Nebenrolle) * Donald und Douglas (Erwähnt; gelöschte Szene) * Duck (Im Musikvideo) * Oliver (Im Musikvideo) * Rheneas (Im Musikvideo) * Rusty (Im Musikvideo) * Toad (Im Musikvideo) * Der Angler (Im Musikvideo) * Bill und Ben (Gelöschte Szene) Neue Charaktere * Der Leiter der Eisecremefabrik * Die Halloween-Lok (Redet nicht) * Kuffy der Clown (Name nicht genannt; redet nicht) * Der Leiter der Molkerei (Nebenrolle) * Der Fotograf (Nebenrolle) Trivia * Es war das erste Mal einiger Sachen: ** Die erste Staffel der neuen Reihe. ** Die erste Staffel ohne neue Charaktere, die nach ihrem Debüt noch auftraten. ** Die erste Staffel von HiT Entertainment unter der Produktion von Simon Spencer. ** Die erste Staffel ohne Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, Mike O'Donnell oder Junior Campbell als Teil der Produktions Crew. ** Die erste Staffel, in der alle Episoden in beiden englischen Versionen den gleichen Namen hatten. ** Sam Barlows erste Staffel als Geschichtenausführer. ** Die erste Staffel, in der Steve Asquith komplett Regie führte, nachdem Britt Allcroft, Mike O'Donnell, Junior Campbell und David Mitton die Produktion verließen. Jedoch wird abundzu von David Mitton regierte Stock-Footage benutzt. ** Die erste Staffel seit ihren Einführungen ohne Terence, Duck, Oliver und der Skarloey Eisenbahn, abgesehen von Duck, Oliver, Rusty und Rheneas' Hintergrundauftritten in Musikvideos. ** Die erste Staffel, die Flange BQ (Bold) als Schriftart für Titelkarten und Credits benutzte. ** Die erste Staffel mit dem Lokomotiven-Appel als Titelmusik. ** Die erste Staffel, die mit BetaCam Technologie aufgenommen wurde, 35mm. ** Die erste Staffel, in dessen Finale Thomas nicht spricht. ** Die erste Staffel, die auf PBS aber nicht auf Shining Time Station gezeigt wurde. ** Die erste Staffel, die das Dampfteam nennt. * Es war auch die letzte Staffel von einigen: ** Abi Grants zweite und letzte Staffel als Script Editor. ** Die letzte Staffel die auf CITV ausgestrahlt wurde, jedoch wurden einige Episoden dieser Staffel bis 2007 auf diesem Kanal ausgestrahlt. Seit Januar 2006 wurde die Serie abe auch nur selten gezeigt. ** Die letzte Staffel mit Leo Morimoto als den japanischen Erzähler und der originalen japanischen Besetzung. ** Die letzte Staffel, die in Australien und Deutschland auf VHS veröffentlicht wurde. * Manche Sachen gab es aber auch nur hier: ** Paul Larsons einzige Staffel als Script-Editor. ** Die einzige Staffel, die eine in die Länge gezogene Version der Titelmusik in den Credits abspielt. * Diese Staffel enthält die 200ste Episode der TV-Serie. * In der griechischen Version wird das klassische Intro verwendet. * Das neue Lied wurde auf CiTV nie gezeigt. * Da die Staffeln 6 und 7 nie in Deutschland gezeigt wurde, waren für das betroffene Publikum Emily, Harvey, Arthur, Spencer, Salty, Elizabeth, Bauer McColl, Murdoch und Alicia Botti unbekannt. Diese, Arry, Bert und Cranky waren hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass auch Staffel 5 nicht in Finnland gezeigt wurde, für das finnische Publikum unbekannt. * Reif für den Schrottplatz? ist die einzige Episode der Staffel, in der Thomas nicht auftaucht. Er tauchte jedoch in einer gelöschten Szene auf; wäre diese Szene nicht gelöscht worden, wäre diese die erste Staffel, in der Thomas in jeder Episode auftaucht, statt Staffel 9. * Folgende Episoden der Staffel wurden in Deutschland nie auf DVD oder VHS veröffentlicht: ** Diesels großer Irrtum ** In letzter Sekunde ** Thomas, Emily und der Schneepflug ** Blitzblank ** James fühlt sich prächtig ** Percys großer Irrtum ** Thomas macht fast alles richtig ** Emily hat's eilig ** Thomas ist verwirrt en:Series 8 es:Temporada 8 he:העונה השמינית ja:第8シーズン pl:Seria 8 ru:Сезон 8 zh:第8季 Kategorie:TV-Serie